


Where do we go from here?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drinking, Early Work, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Albus Silente... quell’uomo operava in un modo che lui non riusciva a comprendere. E non comprendere che cosa gli passasse per la mente, lo faceva sentire costantemente braccato. Il suo senso di colpa lo perseguitava, ad ogni suo passo, e lui non poteva far altro che recarsi a Hogsmeade e tentare di scacciarlo con il Whiskey.





	Where do we go from here?

**_~_** ** _Where Do We Go From Here?_** **_~_**

  
  


Era sera.

Non sapeva precisamente che ore fossero né avrebbe potuto stabilirlo dalla posizione della luna nel cielo; c’era una coltre fitta di nubi che rendevano Hogsmeade ancora più immersa nelle tenebre di quanto non lo fosse normalmente.

Lumacorno sospirò.

Sarebbe stata l’ennesima notte da condividere con i suoi dubbi, le sue paure e il suo amato alcool, quello che fungeva da medicinale contro i pensieri che non era in grado di affrontare. E funzionava sempre e maledettamente bene.

Si diresse con passo stanco verso la Testa di Porco; lento, come sempre, quasi fingendo con se stesso di non volerci realmente andare. Una delle tante menzogne che si raccontava.

Aprì la pesante porta del locale, non senza difficoltà, e rivolse un cenno di saluto ad Aberforth; prese posto ad un tavolo, lontano dalle finestre che davano sulla strada. Non che lo preoccupasse farsi vedere lì, dato che raramente quella parte di Hogsmeade veniva frequentata da altri professori di Hogwarts, i quali preferivano di gran lunga l’idromele di Rosmerta, il calore quasi familiare dei Tre Manici di Scopa. Non dispiaceva neanche a lui recarvisi nei week-end invernali, quando tutto il castello pareva riversarsi nel locale e lui si sentiva felice nell’essere attorniato dagli studenti, rumorosi e allegri.

Eppure in quei momenti, quando la notte calava e le strade si facevano deserte, la Testa di Porco era adatto a chi, come lui, aveva troppi pensieri e troppe cose da nascondere.

“Il solito?” gli chiese Aberforth, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Horace annuì brevemente, lasciando vagare lo sguardo al resto del locale, semideserto. Trasalì quando il barista posò una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario sul tavolo, assai poco delicatamente.

“Pensieroso come sempre, eh?” borbottò, con il suo solito tono di voce brusco. Lumacorno chinò la testa in cenno di assenso, fiondandosi sul bicchiere non appena fu pieno. Tracannò il liquido ambrato in un unico sorso, per poi alzare lo sguardo verso Aberforth, il quale stava ridacchiando sommessamente.

Tentando di assumere un’espressione quanto più dignitosa, gli strappò di mano la bottiglia, versandosi velocemente un altro bicchiere.

“Sono più assetato del solito” dichiarò, quasi con nonchalance, mentre cominciava nuovamente a bere, stavolta con più lentezza.

Non aveva troppa voglia di far scorgere dai propri gesti la smania che provava, ma si rendeva conto del fatto che era il suo stesso sguardo a mentirgli. Per qualche strana ragione, da qualche a mese a questa parte sembrava quasi che il numero di rughe sul suo viso fosse aumentato, che le borse sotto gli occhi si fossero accentuate, che ogni suo sorriso fosse permeato da falsità, da senso di colpa.

Fece una smorfia quando Aberforth, dopo aver preso dal bancone un altro bicchiere, si sedette di fronte a lui, versandosi a sua volta del Whiskey.

“Sei sempre assetato, da quando sei tornato a Hogwarts. È la gioia di essere di nuovo in quel postaccio, immagino” ironizzò, senza guardarlo in faccia, scolandosi il bicchiere proprio come aveva fatto lui poco prima.

“Mi piace insegnare” ribatté, velocemente, dandosi un certo tono “E sono felice di essere tornato, sai che avermi come professore può aiutare parecchi studenti a fare strada, non sarebbe di certo la prima volta...” stava per perdersi in uno dei suoi discorsi auto-celebrativi, quando la realtà dei fatti si abbatté su di lui. Sospirò “Forse è solo che sto diventando troppo vecchio, ecco tutto” concluse, non osando guardare l’altro negli occhi.

La risata di Aberforth rimbombò fra le strette pareti del locale, facendo trasalire Horace per l’ennesima volta.

“Vecchio! Invecchiamo tutti, giusto? Invecchi tu, invecchio io... invecchia persino quel pazzo di mio fratello, anche se guardandolo non lo diresti mai” posò violentemente il bicchiere sul tavolo “Sai che cosa dice, lui? Dice che un uomo è vecchio solo quando i rimpianti in lui superano i sogni.” scosse la testa, dubbioso “Vai a capire che cosa significa. Albus si è sempre divertito troppo a parlare in modo criptico, e io mi sono stancato di decifrarlo parecchio tempo fa.” la sua espressione si era lievemente adombrata. Si alzò dal tavolo, tornando dietro il banco, lasciando un Lumacorno più pensieroso di prima.

Parlare di Albus lo aveva infastidito non poco, dato che era uno dei suoi problemi più pressanti. Eppure, non poté fare a meno di tornare con la mente alle parole che gli aveva appena detto Aberforth.

_Un uomo è vecchio solo quando in lui i rimpianti superano i sogni._

Ritenne di aver superato il limite della sobrietà quando gli parve che quelle parole fossero rivolte a lui.

Albus Silente... quell’uomo operava in un modo che lui non riusciva a comprendere. E non comprendere che cosa gli passasse per la mente, lo faceva sentire costantemente braccato. Il suo senso di colpa lo perseguitava, ad ogni suo passo, e lui non poteva far altro che recarsi a Hogsmeade e tentare di scacciarlo con il Whiskey.

Patetico. Decisamente patetico.

Un uomo è vecchio solo quando in lui i rimpianti superano i sogni.

Perso con lo sguardo dentro il bicchiere, Lumacorno rifletté.

Rifletté su come la vecchiaia l’avesse sorpreso, lungo il suo cammino. Rifletté sui suoi sogni, prima di rendersi conto che non ne aveva più da tempo. Possedeva solo dei blandi desideri, semplici: desiderava la tranquillità che credeva di meritare, desiderava di poter vivere senza il timore che le persone _sbagliate_ bussassero alla sua porta.

E per realizzare, almeno in parte, questo suo desiderio, aveva scelto di tacere.

Aveva scelto di non rivelare nulla che lo potesse mettere in cattiva luce di fronte agli altri, ma soprattutto di fronte a se stesso.

Perché si vergognava di ciò che aveva fatto, se ne vergognava orribilmente.

_Un uomo è vecchio solo quando in lui i rimpianti superano i sogni._

E lui, in quel momento, si sentiva saturo di rimpianti.

Sospirò, muovendo la mano assorto, osservando il liquido ambrato girare senza sosta nel bicchiere. Poi bevve, per l’ennesima volta.

I suoi rimpianti così come i suoi sciocchi e futili desideri, annegavano in quel Whiskey. Ne erano pregni, così come la sua testa che si rifiutava di cancellare ogni pensiero.

Era solo un vecchio che voleva essere lasciato nella sua beata tranquillità, ma si dovette rendere conto che non poteva esistere pace finché era la sua mente a perseguitarlo.

Un vecchio, arrivato ad un punto tale della sua vita in cui non era più in grado di soffocare i rimpianti.

Silente... quanto pensava quell’uomo. Quanto era in grado di giocare con gli esseri umani fino a portarli dove voleva lui.

Cominciava a sentirsi ebbro. Di quell’ebbrezza che non porta con sé euforia, ma solo amarezza.

Sospirò, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi.

Ci avrebbe ripensato, a mente lucida.

Per quel momento, l’unico cosa che voleva era rimanere lì, a bere e ad osservare le strade deserte di Hogsmeade, cercando di focalizzarsi sul vuoto che pendeva sulla sua vita come una spada di Damocle.

Un uomo è vecchio solo quando in lui i rimpianti superano i sogni.

 _Sei solo un vecchio, Horace._ Disse a se stesso.

Un vecchio che possedeva solo il suo rimorso ed una bottiglia di Whiskey.

Non sarebbe scappato da nessuno dei due.


End file.
